Living on the Edge
by SwingLifeAway
Summary: A perfect angel, gone bad. Black sheep of the weasley family, she lives on the edge. No one can be trusted. How can you fight the enemy, if the enemy is yourself? rating for language and suicide concepts.
1. Crimson Regret

**Chapter one: **Crimson Regret

**Disclaimer: **unfortunately, I do not own any aspects of the wonderful works of Harry Potter. But the lovely Loretta Weasley is of my creation.

**Dedication: **This little work of fiction here is dedicated to one of my best friends, Tina Weasley (as she prefers to be called) whom is currently obsessed with the Weasley twins. So, here ya go Ti.

A journal entry from the diary of Loretta Weasley, June 4th 2004:

_How dare he! I thought I could trust him. You can't trust anyone when you're the black sheep of your family. An outcast, that's all I am. Mum and Dad can't stand me; neither can Uncle Ron, or Uncle Harry. I heard them talking once, saying they needed to do something about me. They don't like me, no one does. They'd be better off without me; in fact, I'll give them their wish. _

_I stole Mum's old knife with the rubies in the hilt. Its lovely scars had traced a pattern on my arms over the years. Too bad it'll be last used for this. All I have is myself, and the blade. For anyone who reads this letter, don't worry; I know you wanted this all along. Tell little Lilly, I'll miss her and give her my necklace; the one she's been after forever. Tell Devon, I hate him, and he caused this. Hope he feels like a hero now. Tell the rest of my family, so long. I bid thee good-bye, once and for all. _

The letter rested on her bedside table, her wand next to it. Loretta picked up the gleaming blade in her hands, and let the silver glint in the sunlight. Quickly, hazel eyes glanced around the room. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and plunged the knife into her chest. A small whimper emitted her thought, and then became shallow, raspy, breaths as life slipped from her grasp.

_I tried to kill the pain _

_But only bought more...so much more _

_I lay dying and I'm pouring _

_Crimson regret and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying _

_Bleeding and screaming _

_Am I too lost to be saved? _

_Am I too lost?_

All of this and more swarmed through her head, her last thoughts as her breathing started to slow. She was the one Weasley who dared to be different, to live on the edge.

_My wounds cry for the grave _

_My soul cries for deliverance. _

_Will I be denied? _

Christ, tourniquet 

This is Loretta's story.

_My suicide... _

**A/n: **Its more like a prologue, and I'm not that good at writing suicide letters, so don't sue me. Now press that little button on your screen that says 'review' and write thousands of good things about it! D notice how I snuck the lyrics to "Tourniquet" by Evanescence up on ya? ;D


	2. The Begining

**Chapter two**: The beginning

**A/n: **I noticed the years were really messed up on my fic, so from now on im just putting what year at Hogwarts Loretta was in.

September 1rst, 1rst year:

I glanced up at my parents through honey brown eyes, My mother, Eva Weasely fussing over her other children all older than me. My father, Fred Weasely looking on with a slight smirk. He turns to me, the warmth on his face apparent. Back then, I was so innocent, I had no clue.

"Loretta, c'mon then we need to get you a seat on the train, no doubt your cousins will be looking for you." He says. I nod, with a shrug.

"Whatever" I answer. His hand slowly reaches into the pocket of his robes; he pulls out a small brightly decorated box. He holds it out to me, "A bit of candy and sorts from your dad's shop. " he says with a wink. I pocket it, but my mother still sees.

"Fred!" She says with a bit of harshness in her voice, "Don't give her that! She'll get expelled the first day!" she says.

My father chuckles, "Aw Eva, its just a bit of fun! Ya know, to let ol' Filch know I miss him so!" he smirks. I laugh along with him. My mother smiles, the tips of her canine teeth are a tad larger than the rest. My father and I are the only ones who know, she's part vampire. The only reason I know is because Uncle Harry thought I might be the same, part vampire, so they told me. If I start growing fangs and end up with an uncontrollable thirst for blood—I'll let ya know.

"Fred" she says trying to act angry, it doesn't work. Fred reached out and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into a kiss. She kissed him back gently. I made a gagging noise. "Gross! I'll be leaving now," I say turning to get on the train and leave them.

"Lori! Wait!" My mother called, running behind me with my trunk, woops. But I am oblivious to her. I stood there looking at a very peculiar 11year old boy. His milky white blonde hair hanging in his face, and piercing blue eyes transfixed me. He was standing with a tall blonde man and a woman with the longest raven black hair I think I ever saw. Eva's hand came down on my shoulder, "Loretta? Hun?" she asked, I blinked and shook my head.

"Huh? Oh…oh yeah…bye mum!" I said grabbing the trunk from her, my father stood next to her now.

"Be good kiddo and make sure you practice that firework technique I taught ya" He winked once more.

"Fred Weasely!" My mother snapped.

"Evaline Weasely" My father answered with a smirk, as if on cue they started kissing again.

"GROSS!" I said storming off onto the train. They laughed and waved to me as the train departed the station.

The next ten minutes or so, I spent looking for a compartment. I finally found an empty one and sat next to my cousin Devon Potter. He was probably one of my best friends, in my year. Always trying to live up to his father's legacy and become a hero. Sometimes it got really annoying, I mean, there wasn't anything special about Uncle Harry. Well, to me at least. I looked out the window boredly, my auburn hair falling in my face in messy clumps. Devon sat next to me reading a book on quidditch. Figures, he'd try to get on the quidditch team to impress his father.

Suddenly the door to the compartment slammed open. "Everywhere else is full" came a drawling type voice. I looked up; it was the boy from before. The one with the blonde hair.

Devon was first to speak. "So what? We don't even know you" he said.

"Devon. Let him sit here." My voice came suddenly; I didn't even know why I let the boy sit with us. He was strange, in an elegant sort of way. I really should have cared less, but something inside me wanted him to sit with us.

The boy looked at me, and then sat down across from us, closing the door.

"I'm Hunter. Hunter Caleb Malfoy" He said coolly. I froze. So did Devon. We had heard stories of how my father was banned from quidditch because of Draco Malfoy, and how Uncle Harry was tormented to no end by him also.

I was the first to speak. "Loretta Weasely, call me Lori" I said, casting a glance towards Devon, who was still tense. I tapped him lightly. "Malfoy" he growled, becoming defensive.

"Weasely eh? My parents warned me about your lot. But…you don't look like one of the weasel" He said raising an eyebrow, looking me up and down. For some reason, I was self-conscious of him looking at me. I blushed.

"W-well I get most of my looks from my mum." I said uncertainly.

"I see, I get my looks from my father" he answered.

"Malfoy." Devon spoke now, loud enough to hear.

"Yeah, Draconious Malfoy. He's the minister of magick," Hunter said proudly. "Who are you?" he asked him.

"Devon Potter" Devon said.

Malfoy smirked, "ah…I should have guessed." Hunter amazed me, how someone could stay so calm when someone is practically shooting daggers across the room at him was very intriguing. Hunter stood, "well, I can tell when I'm wanted, and when I'm not. See you later" he said, and then took my hand. In a very formal and elegant way he brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. "Pleasure mademoiselle" He said then left.

I was bright red. A silly smile was across my face; Devon rolled his eyes and went back to his book. I I couldn't manage anything more than to sit there silently for the rest of the ride with that freakishly annoying look on my face.

**A/n: **there ya go, short chapter I know. Hope ya'll like, now go press that little review button! –Jen


End file.
